


Cat Video 101

by WhyRuntotheTARDIS



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Cat Videos, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyRuntotheTARDIS/pseuds/WhyRuntotheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane discovers cat videos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Video 101

The team were working on their computers, digging deep into some files from a shady corporation Patterson had hacked up when Jane snorted. “Everything alright,” Weller asked. “Yeah, it’s nothing,” Jane responded. They continued working quietly for several minutes when Jane giggled and everyone looked at her. “Sorry, sorry,” Jane apologized. Several minutes later, Jane burst out in a fit of hysterics. “Okay, I can’t imagine there’s anything that funny about embezzlement,” Weller commented. “Not unless you got some weird email thread,” Tasha remarked. “Okay, I hate to be the one to tattle-tale, but Jane’s been looking at cat videos for the past 15 minutes,” Reade said. “They’re so cute,” Jane almost shouted. “I should probably lecture you about proper use of bureau time, but you never really got the same training as everyone else,” Weller chastised. “It’s my fault really,” Patterson spoke up, “I sent her a link. I didn’t think she’d look at so many.” “Have you even seen a cat video before, Jane,” Tasha asked. “Nope. They’re the greatest thing I’ve ever seen,” Jane replied. “Okay, everyone,” Mayfair spoke up from where none of them had noticed her, “now that we’ve had our daily dose of Jane experiencing things for the first time, get back to work. Oh, and Jane, don’t take movie recommendations from anyone besides Reade. Not unless you want to watch nothing but chick flicks and gratuitous violence.” “Whaaat,” Weller complained. At that point, everyone broke out squabbling about movies. Jane got back to work, smirking because she had already discovered Netflix a month ago.


End file.
